


Just thoughts

by boleyn13



Series: Brother dear [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherhood, Drama, Drugged Sex, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: It didn’t happen at a precise moment. No sudden realisation that changed everything. In fact, it slowly crept up on him. Thor didn’t wake up one day, thinking differently about his little brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, Thor's POV on the events of Slipping on my new skin.
> 
> I'll say it again, this is not a feel good story. It's twisted and it is not romanticising the idea of incest. Nobody is going to react like it is okay or cute. The rape scene in this shot is very explicit and from a unsettling point of view. Consider yourself warned.
> 
> For those who are still sticking around - I was trying to show a way how Thor might deal with finding out that he is attracted to his little brother. There is inner conflict in this story and I hope it succeeded in showing it

It didn’t happen at a precise moment. No sudden realisation that changed everything. In fact, it slowly crept up on him. Thor didn’t wake up one day, thinking differently about his little brother. Looking back Thor couldn’t determine a starting point, but if he had to he would say it had been shortly before his 18th birthday.

Their parents had been on some trip, once again leaving them alone at home, which wasn’t a big deal anymore. Thor had been a few months away from being legally able to vote and Loki was closer to 15 than to 14.

Thor remembered having Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun over. They were watching some action flick, eating crisps, drinking beer and feeling so great about it. Drinking had still been a big deal back then. Loki hadn’t wanted to hang out with them, spending the night in his room. He had only come downstairs once to steal half of their snacks and a beer that Thor had let him have.

The second Loki had left the room Fandral had nudged Thor’s foot with his own while still munching on a handful of popcorn. “Your brother is getting really cute…”

It had been one of those things that only Fandral could say. Always commentating on anybody’s looks. No matter if it was a girl on the street or Thor’s little brother. Fandral had never given this much thought, he had always had a faster tongue than brain.

Thor had answered with a shrug, still concentrating on the movie and had eventually muttered a disinterested “Guess so.”

Of course all of them had fallen asleep on the couch and Loki had been the one to wake them up the next morning, getting them coffee. Looking at his little brother Thor had thought that Fandral had been right.

There were other little moments that Thor remembered. Like the time he had been taking a break from preparing from college and Loki had talked him into going out. Not much a 15 and a 18 year old could do, but hang out at some friend’s party. Thor couldn’t remember the exact conversation, but it had started because Loki had been glancing at some girl the entire time. Naturally Thor had asked if Loki knew her. Not only that, she had turned out to be Loki’s first crush.

“Yeah, I get it. She’s kinda cute.”

“Okay, so how do I do this?”

“Do what?”

“Talk to a girl. I’m pretty sure I can work it out, I just need… a starting point. You’ve talked to girls before. How do I do I start?”

Again, Thor didn’t remember what he had told Loki, but he had ended up walking over and talking to that girl, leaving Thor alone for the rest of the evening. A couple of days after the party Thor had got to see her again. Her and Loki had been making out on the couch when Thor had come home one afternoon. Thor had never seen Loki kiss anyone before and it was definitely weird.

Today Thor had no idea what her name had been.

“You got a girlfriend now?”

“What? No.”

“Okay… so you were just talking, right?”

“Does she have to be my girlfriend just because we were kissing?”

“Hell no, I’ve kissed a lot of girls that are in no way my girlfriend… I just thought you said you liked her.”

“Yeah, I do, but it wasn’t quite… what I imagined.”

Thor didn’t know what to make of that comment, but when Loki just shrugged he smiled at him and the both of them went to play football in the garden. He would definitely miss hanging out with his little brother.

Leaving for college was something Thor had been eager to do for quite some time and it indeed turned out to be amazing. First time in his life living away from his parents, a new kind of freedom and so many parties. Loki and him were talking on the phone once a week and when Thor heard him complain about their father he was even more grateful that he wasn’t at home with them. Since he was having the best time of his life between his classes Thor didn’t hurry to get back home for a visit. Loki’s 15th birthday was the first occasion he didn’t shy away from.

Arriving at their home Thor hugged his mother, greeted his dad and jokingly asked where Loki was hiding. Wrong thing to say, he could immediately see his father’s face darkening. “Your brother prefers to spend time with his useless friends than being home and seeing you.”

The stinging feeling of disappointment made Thor realise how much he been looking forward to see Loki. “Well, he’ll want to celebrate with his friends, I get it. He won’t stay away the whole weekend.”

His father narrowed his eyes and Thor shifted uncomfortably. “You sacrifice your precious time to come to spend time with him on his birthday. Least he can do is to actually be here.”

Great, Thor was already getting Loki into trouble. After dropping his bags in his room Thor immediately texted Loki to ask where he was.

_Pool house_

Okay, that was strange, but at least Thor didn’t have to drive across town to see him. He more or less sneaked out to the pool house, finding his brother sitting on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch. Smoking something that definitely wasn’t a cigarette. That was definitely new, but Thor had been gone for a couple of months.

Sitting down next to Loki Thor offered him a smile. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks…” Loki muttered lowly and then took a drag from the joint. Glancing at Thor Loki offered it to him and Thor gladly took it. Not quite as good as the stuff he got at the campus, but not so bad.

“So, Mom and Dad think that you’re hanging out with friends.”

“Yeah, I was at Baldur’s place. Thought I’d come home, because I knew that you’d show up. Doesn’t mean I want to hang out with Mom and Dad though.” Loki snorted and Thor nodded. He got that, Loki and his father had always had problems getting along. “Well, we can hang out here for a while, but I guess there is no way around the dinner tonight.”

“Urgh…” Loki groaned and took the joint back. “I’ll need to get even higher for that.”

“Since when is getting high even a thing?”

“Couple of months. Don’t get frisky, it’s not a regular thing. Today felt appropriate. Being 15 sucks.”

Thor wasn’t going to argue with that. 15 was the worst age imaginable. People refused to treat you like a kid anymore, but you were still too young to do anything fun. They remained silent for a while, sharing the joint. It was Loki who eventually spoke up again, his voice soft and silent. “It really sucks here since you’ve been gone, you know?”

That simple statement made Thor feel rather strange. It had been obvious that Loki was going to miss him, Thor missed him too. Why was he feeling so good about something rather obvious? “Dad is giving you a hard time?”

“Yeah… guess looking at me reminds him of the fact that you aren’t here. He doesn’t like that…”

The good feeling vanished and something like guilt settled inside of Thor. Of course it wasn’t his fault and both of him knew that. Loki would never accuse him of anything and yet Thor would like to do something about the situation. “I’m sorry… you wanna do something while I’m here? Just the two of us, getting out of here for a while? To the movies or… I dunno, we’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

It turned out to be a good weekend, Thor spending most of his time with Loki and before Thor returned to college they shared another joint in the pool house. Loki was clearly in a better mood now, relaxed, lying on the couch while inhaling the smoke. Thor took that opportunity to look at him, curious if his little brother had somewhat changed during his absence.

Tall, there was no way Loki would grow even taller. He had always been a very slender, lanky even. That wasn’t the case anymore, Loki’s proportions were nice. Broad shoulders, small hips and his shirt even showed of some muscles. Damn, he was really growing up… The girls were probably already all over him, something that Thor had experience with himself.

Loki’s lean fingers were holding the joint while he wrapped his lips around it.

Thor caught himself staring, but he had no time to think about it since Loki spoke up again. “Next time to come around for a visit… I don’t know… could that happen a little bit sooner than this time? Hanging out with you was more fun than anything else that happened in a while.”

“Sure…” Thor smiled at him and Loki responded with a smirk.

Arriving back at the dorm Thor ran into Fandral who immediately asked how Loki was doing. Fine, Loki was fine and Thor definitely missed him.

 ***

The first year in college was great, no doubt about that. Thor thoroughly enjoyed his new freedom and being treated like an actual adult. Most of the time. At the end of the year Thor met Sif and they hit it off right away. She was gorgeous, smart, could kick anybody’s ass and didn’t take shit from anyone. The sex was amazing too. Until then Thor hadn’t quite seen himself as a guy with a girlfriend, but Sif was insisting on it and she was cool, so why not?

Thor called Loki and told him about Sif and of course his little brother had to instantly tell their mother. Frigga was so excited about Thor having a girlfriend that she invited them over for dinner and Sif was thrilled.

Why not?

So Thor brought Sif home to meet his family and his parents loved her. Against his expectations Thor found out that he kind of cared about this fact. It made him feel good to have found a girl that his father appreciated. Odin was all smiles, unless his eyes focused on the empty chair at the other side of the table.

Yes, Loki was late and that was the only thing that bothered Thor. He could understand that Loki would skip a family dinner, but Thor was here. They were almost done with the lasagne when the door was being opened and Loki strolled in.

Again, it had been months since the last time he had seen his little brother and now Thor was stunned by his mere appearance. That Loki was growing into a man had been obvious to Thor, but now it seemed that Loki had noticed too. The way he dressed had definitely changed. Dark jeans that were a little tight. A green t-shirt and a black long-sleeved button-down. No labels or childish logos, nothing a boy would wear. Had he been growing his hair out? It seemed longer…

“You are late.”

Thor’s train of thought abruptly ended when he heard his father’s voice. As long as Thor could remember Odin’s voice had always had that stern ring to it. Their father wasn’t a man who smiled a lot, even when she showed kindness or appreciation. Which made him even more intimidating when he was indeed in a bad mood.

Only now Odin wasn’t in a bad mood, he was furious. Thor could tell by the hard look in his eyes. That was all, because of Sif’s presence their father wouldn’t actually start yelling at Loki, although he definitely wanted to.

“I know. I was busy, lost time. Sorry.” Loki didn’t sound sorry. “Hey Thor, great to see you. Hey, I’m Loki. Nice to meet you.”

Sif returned his smile and from that moment on it was the most awkward dinner imaginable. Sif didn’t dare to say anything since she was the outsider, Odin didn’t want to scold Loki in front of her and Loki was happy to act like everybody was feeling completely fine.

Thor and him didn’t get to talk alone that evening, Odin pulled Loki aside after the dinner. No doubt that Thor would hear about this tomorrow. The second Thor closed his bedroom behind them Sif wrapped her arms around his waist. “God, I’m so glad this worked out… I really like your family.”

“Yeah, they like you too, but were you really worried about that? Everybody likes you.”

Sif smiled at him in response and shrugged. “Kind of… Your parents are really nice… your brother is a little bit…”

She trailed off and Thor raised an eyebrow. “What? Loki is what…”

“I don’t know… He is… a teenager. I thought he was very clearly trying to upset your parents by acting like that. Showing up too late and pretending it wasn’t a big deal…”

Thor wasn’t going to tell her that she was wrong, because Sif had a very good point, but he didn’t like her talking about Loki like this. “Loki’s 15 and he and my dad don’t have the easiest relationship. Cut him some slack.”

“Sure… but we’re not going to continue to talk about your little brother…” The naughty smile perfectly matched the glimmer in her eyes and five minutes later Thor realised new advantages of living in such a huge mansion. The other bedrooms were so far away from his own that there was no need to try to be quiet.

Sex with Sif was always a fight for dominance and that night Thor was very okay with losing. Lying on his bed with his eyes closed Thor enjoyed Sif riding him, relentlessly bouncing on his cock. Maybe it was the knowledge that his parents were in the same house and the tiny little risk of being heard by them, for some reason Thor was immensely turned on.

The next morning Thor woke up in the greatest mood after an amazing night of incredible sex. Sif was still fast asleep and Thor complimented himself on that. Humming a soft tune he made his way down the stairs, into the kitchen. Loki was sitting at the counter, eating his cereal and Thor greeted him with a bright smile. “Morning, little brother.”

“Hey…”

“Oh, come on. The talk with dad can’t have been that bad, right?”

Loki let out a snort that sounded suspiciously like ‘Who the hell cares’. Good. “So why the bad mood.”

“You’re going to hang out with Sif all day?”

Oh, how cute. Loki was jealous. Putting his arms around his shoulders Thor grinned at him. “I’m sure we’re going to find some time to go through our pool house tradition.”

“Yeah, whatever…” Shrugging him off Loki shoved another spoon full of cereal into his mouth while Thor got himself a cup of coffee. “No, seriously. Why the bad mood? It’s the weekend.”

Sighing loudly Loki turned around on the stool he was sitting on to face Thor. Only now Thor realised that Loki was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. Sleeping clothes. Things he had seen millions of times before. Now it seemed… kind of weird.

“You wanna know why?”

“Sure, spill the beans.”

“Your girlfriend is a bitch.”

Loki was swearing all the time, but it had never been bad enough to make Thor actually choke on his coffee. “What?”

Now that he had the permission to rant, Loki wouldn’t stop. “During dinner she couldn’t stop staring at the sterling cutlery. She definitely doesn’t mind that our family has money.”

“Oh, come on, Sif isn’t a gold digger.”

“Maybe, but it definitely doesn’t turn her off. She was sucking up to dad in the most… I was about to start vomiting. Also, she is definitely the type of girl that makes you stop seeing your friends, because you need to be around her 24/7.”

Loki said that with such obvious disdain that Thor couldn’t help but finding it adorable. “Aww, I think it’s sweet that you are jealous, but what do you know about girls?”

Turning his attention back to his cereal Loki muttered “Not much…”

All too soon Thor had to find out that Loki might have been a little bit right. Fandral showed up just an hour after Thor had got back to his dorm and Sif wasn’t pleased about that. Fandral and him went to have a beer anyway and ended up talking about Loki.

“He hates Sif, huh?”

“How do you know that?”

“I know both of them. I figured that he would hate her. Also, he told me. He called me about half an hour ago.”

“You guys talk to each other regularly?”

“Why are you surprised about this? I’m friends with both of you.”

Strangely enough Thor had never really considered that. In his mind Fandral had always been his friend and he knew Loki because he was his little brother. “So you think that he doesn’t like her… period?”

“Nope and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like him either.”

That had the potential to become a serious problem. Except that it didn’t, because Sif and him totally didn’t work out. Loki had been right, she was the type of girl that wanted to control who he was seeing and that didn’t work out with Thor. Frigga was disappointed, which was uncomfortable. On the other hand Thor got to have a lot of dates and one night stands. Which was pretty much wonderful.

A month into his second year Thor was sitting in one of his classes when Loki called him. The class was fucking boring anyway, so Thor left to talk with his little brother. “Hey, what’s up? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Decided I was done for the day.” By the first word Thor could stell that something was wrong. Loki was a lot of things, but he was never nervous. Not when he was talking to Thor. “Everything’s alright?”

“Can we meet up? I’d like to talk to you.”

That was surprising, but easy to answer. “Sure, when do you…”

“Today. Can you come here? Or I’ll take the next bus to…”

“Slow down a second.” This ridiculously short conversation was already enough to have Thor worried. “Are you okay? Did you fight with dad or…”

“No, I just need to talk to you. Please.”

Thor agreed to meet up with him and went through one of the worst hours of his life. During the drive home Thor imagined various scenarios of what might have happened, what Loki needed to talk about. Despite Loki’s words Thor was sure that it had something to do with Odin…

What if he had found out that Loki liked to smoke weed once in a while? Or if Loki had tried some harder stuff? Hopefully it was something simple like lovesickness… although Thor couldn’t imagine Loki making him come home because of that.

When he finally arrived at home Thor simply wanted to grab Loki to force him to instantly tell him what was going on. The second he laid eyes on Loki that wasn’t an option anymore. Thor knew his little brother, fidgeting and constantly avoiding his eyes wasn’t something he associated with him. Before even opening his mouth Loki made Thor sitting down in the kitchen and served him a coffee.

“Okay, you are honestly freaking me out. Will you tell me now why I had to immediately come back home?”

Loki biting his lower lip instead of answering didn’t help Thor to calm down. “Come on, Loki, I’m fucking worried and if you don’t open your mouth soon, I’ll…”

“I think…” Clearing his throat Loki tried again and then finally looked at Thor for the first time. Shit, what had worked him up so much? “You really can’t tell this anybody, okay?”

“Loki, are you in trouble?”

Quickly shaking his head Loki took another breath. “It’s not a big deal. Not really. It shouldn’t be a big deal… but dad is going to lose his shit.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be the first time.”

Not even the hint of a smile and Thor swallowed softly. “Okay, I’ll shut up. Just tell me.”

Loki eventually nodded and Thor got what he wanted. “I think I’m into guys.”

Thor didn’t know how to react. He had no idea what to say or to feel. It wasn’t what he had expected, he had been imagining a serious issue, real trouble. Being gay definitely wasn’t a problem. So Thor should be relieved. Perhaps he should even laugh and call Loki an idiot for scaring him so much.

Unfortunately there was no feeling of relief. Thor felt something, but it was hard to define. A little bit uncomfortable. He couldn’t let Loki see this though. “That’s it?”

Blinking in surprise Loki nodded. “Well… yeah.”

“Jesus, I thought you were in trouble or something. Okay, so you think you’re gay. That’s not a big deal. Are you sure? I mean… why do you think that you’re into guys?”

“I’ve kissed about five girls and it never really… clicked? My friends are always talking about who they’d like to hook up with and… I don’t… I don’t really see the appeal of girls in general.”

“Okay, but… you think guys are hot?”

Finally Loki acted like himself and rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Well, yeah. Obviously.”

Wow, that definitely answered the question. His little brother was gay. “That’s cool. Seriously. Hey, my best friend is constantly screwing guys. You weren’t worried about how I’d react?”

Loki was so quick to say no that Thor wanted to smack him. “Fandral is your friend, I’m your brother. That’s different.”

“No, it’s not. It’s fine. Really. So…” Thor shifted around on his chair and a sudden need overcome him to ask this next question. “… do you have a boyfriend or…”

“No, I’ve never done anything with a guy. I just… figured out that I liked them more than girls…”

That information made it somewhat easier. Loki was into guys, that was okay. A boyfriend would be a bit much to take right now. Thor smiled at him when it suddenly hit him. Why Loki had been so nervous… “Dad is going to lose his shit…”

Lowering his head Loki nodded. “Yeah…”

“Guess we just shouldn’t tell him about it… until you’re 35 and married to some bloke. Or until dad’s dead…” Thor shrugged and Loki burst out laughing. Yes, this was going to work out. In two years Loki would be 18 anyway and then he could date anyone he wanted to.

Loki and him went out to have dinner, he told him about 10 more times that it was okay and Thor drove back to college, still feeling like something wasn’t quite right. He was supposed to continue writing on a paper, but instead Thor collapsed on his bed, exhausted.

There was no point in fooling themselves, Odin was going to find out and he would lose his mind over it. Loki and Thor both knew that, but nobody could do something about it. Well, Thor could only hope that Loki wasn’t going to start fooling around with some dude anytime soon, then there would be some chance that Odin would remain clueless until Loki was off to college.

Loki and some guy…

It was hard imagining that. Thor had seen his little brother with a girl, but a guy? What would Loki even be into? Thor had no idea. Tall but lean guys like himself? Or someone bulkier, strong, who could push him around. Loki was so bold, demanding and controlling, Thor wouldn’t be shocked if Loki preferred a guy who could take him down a notch or two. Thor just couldn’t see Loki physically dominating the person he was with, even though Loki was anything but fragile.

No, Loki would probably go for something who could pick him up and press him against the wall. Kissing him hard while pushing him down on the bed, grabbing his wrist and pinning them to the matress, so Loki was under his complete control while he was rubbing against him…

Fuck, what was he doing?

Sitting up straight Thor ran a hand through his hair, shocked by the realisation that he had just been imaging some guy having sex with his little brother. Even worse… Disgusted by himself Thor glanced at his lap, seeing the confirmation of what he already knew. He was having a fucking hard-on. Fuck, this was just wrong. Fantasiying about his little brother could only mean that he wasn’t getting laid enough.

Hastily getting up Thor stumbled into the bathroom while getting undressed. The cold shower was going to hurt but it was fucking necessary.

 ***

Christmas at home was actually quite nice. There was no fighting and Loki and him spent a lot of time in the pool house, playing video games, watching movies and smoking the weed that Thor had brought from the campus.

“Is this what college is like?” Loki asked him, a goofy, sleepy smile on his lips.

“Pretty much so. This and a lot of parties. Sometimes I have to check out a lecture, but I don’t do that often.”

Chuckling Loki put down his controller and leaned over Thor to snatch some of the nachos that were placed on the couch table. For a couple of seconds his upper body slightly rubbed against Thor’s. The fleeting thought crossed Thor’s mind that he only needed to grab Loki, pull him into his lap and then… then what? When Thor actually realised what he was thinking about Loki was already sitting next to him again, shoving nachos into his mouth before talking about what he would do with all the stuff he had gotten for Christmas.

Thor wasn’t really listening. Having Loki so close to him for such a short moment had felt good…

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind Thor cleared his throat. “Come on, we should kick some more zombie ass… stop munching and play.”

Several rounds of resident evil was enough to take Thor’s mind off what had just happened, but he couldn’t shake it off when they got up to head back to the main house to have dinner. Loki was walking right in front of him, the tight cut of his t-shirt showed off his shoulders, his jeans were hanging low on his hips and with every step Thor could see the outline of Loki’s nicely shaped ass.

A slight tingle made its presence known and Thor excused himself to flee into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him he took a deep breath to gather his thoughts, feeling stupid a second later. This, whatever it was, had nothing to do with him… thinking.

Thor was attracted to his little brother.

It was hard to deny when the sight of him had made Thor… react a certain way. Then there was that moment when the thought of Loki with a guy had turned him on…

“Shit!”

This was completely fucked up. What kind of sick fuck did Thor have to be if he got turned on by his little brother? Even worse, he wasn’t even into guys… How could he even be around Loki like that…

No, it wasn’t like he was going to touch him. Thor didn’t even want to do that. This was… confusion? Had Loki’s revelation been too much for him to take? That sounded like a terrible excuse…

Or was it the fact that Loki wasn’t his little brother anymore? Almost 17, Thor had definitely started to see him in a new light and…

People grew up, big deal. That didn’t mean that he should get hard looking at them.

Splashing his face with water Thor told himself to calm down. Yes, this was weird… probably sick. But those were only thoughts. Nobody knew about it and it didn’t hurt anyone.

Also it would definitely go away. It had to…

Straightening up Thor decided to stop being a coward and left the bathroom. He spent the entire dinner not looking at Loki and instantly left the next morning.

 ***

Jane was sweet, almost innocent and probably too smart for Thor. That’s what Fandral said anyway. He was probably right.

So Thor was dating again, which was a good idea. Dating a girl was a good thing, the healthy thing. It turned out though that Jane was very different from any other girl he had dated before. She let him wait.

“I just wanna know if we work as a couple before we go all the way.”

Which was okay. Annoying and stupid, but okay. Even a month into their relationship all that Jane would give him was an intense make-out session on her couch. Not even a hand-job.

Thor used his best puppy dog eyes and he got sent home anyway. Really? Nothing? On his way back to his room Thor pulled out his phone and sent Fandral a message.

_I owe you 50 bucks_

The answer came way too quickly, as if Fandral had only been waiting for him to call him.

_Told you she wasn’t going to put out. She’s a classy lady_

Rolling his eyes Thor groaned. He didn’t care if Jane was classy or not, he needed to get laid. That wasn’t going to happen tonight and now he had to live with that. And help himself.

10 minutes later, after locking the door and making himself comfortable on his bed Thor unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand inside. Slowly he began massaging his cock, thinking about how Jane and him had been making out. The sweetness of her lips and the feeling of her breasts pressed against him. He imagined taking off her bra, touching her and his cock was growing hard in his hand.

Right, this was good, this was going to work…

His hand sliding up Jane’s skirt, pulling down her panties. She had let him wait so long, Thor was going to eat her out to make her realise what she had been missing. She’d be staring at him with her wide green eyes and…

Fuck, wrong again…

Okay, he could do this, he just needed to start over. His cock obviously didn’t mind. Continuing to stroke himself Thor thought about pushing up her skirt, getting between her legs and her fingers dug into his upper arms. Much stronger than expected. She moaned his name, not sounding like her at all but like…

Shit, why couldn’t shake that off…

Loki was pulling him down, crashing their mouths together and there was nothing soft about him. Hard muscles, teeth clashing and…

“Fuck!”

Thor let go off his cock, moaning in frustration. The fantasy had slipped from his grasp. Once again. There was no way he was going to be able to focus back on Jane. He was so sick of the cold showers, just because Jane refused to have sex with him. They were fucking grown-ups! If she were ready to spread her legs Thor would be here, trying to jerk off and end up thinking about his little…

His cock twitched with need and Thor bit his lip.

This wasn’t fucking right. It was wrong and yet it had happened every fucking time that he tried to get his rocks off. He was thinking about Loki. His green eyes and how they would look during sex. Wide open, dialated with lust, full of amazement because he had no idea what was happening to him. His lean body and long powerful legs. That tight little ass…

Another groan escaped Thor’s lips and this time it had nothing to do with frustration. His cock was throbbing with need and he thought about Loki and him in the pool house and how he could have pulled him into his lap.

The last bit of control was slipping and Thor hissed when his hand was back on his erection, pumping himself at frantic pace. Loki was in his lap, they were kissing. Soundly, a little bit messy. Thor’s hands were on his hips, pulling him closer until they were grinding against each other. Loki was moaning his name against his mouth and Thor came all over his hand.

Breathing hard Thor didn’t make it to form on coherent thought. He was overwhelmed from the intensity of his orgasm and how hard he had come. Thinking about Loki…

Shit. The pleasure was fading away instantly and Thor looked at his hand that was covered in come. He thought like he was going to throw up. The sudden need to get it off overcame him and he quickly made his way into the bathroom, getting under the shower. Leaning his head against the tiles Thor let the water rain down on him. These weren’t just thoughts anymore. He had jerked off to the thought of his little brother. No, it was worse than that. He had come imaging himself with Loki…

They were brothers. Nature should prevent him from having those fucking thoughts about Loki. Something was wrong with him. Thor should get some help, except that he couldn’t. How should he tell anyone that he desperately needed to sleep with his new girlfriend to stop himself from fantasysing about his own brother.

This was one single time. One stupid disgusting mistake. If it never happened again Thor could pretend that it had never happened at all. Sooner or later he’d have Jane in his bed and the problem would be solved. Until then…

 ***

As it turned out Thor couldn’t pretend that it hadn’t happened, because it had felt amazingly good. The aftermath had been horrible, but that didn’t change the fact that he enjoyed it while doing it.

Thor enjoyed the next time too and it actually got easier too. What was pretending good for anyway? He had jerked off thinking about Loki. It didn’t make a difference if he did it one time or 1000 times. Those were still the same thoughts that he shouldn’t have.

Then again, nobody knew and he wasn’t hurting anybody. Also, thinking about Loki was turning him on the best possible way. The moment Thor actually gave into his fantasies and started working with them, they completely took over.

It was all in his head. In his head he could do whatever he wanted, try out everything and he didn’t have to be ashamed. Just thoughts. The initial fantasy of Loki grinding against him in his lap quickly became the most innocent thing Thor imagined. Putting his hand around his cock, he thought about Loki’s mouth on him, sucking him off. Or it was Loki who was jerking him off.

Taking the last step and actually imaging fucking his little brother on the couch in the pool house didn’t seem so extreme anymore. Thor came embarrassingly quickly the first time he thought about that.

Every single time there was still that moment of shame after wards, but it became easier to bear.

The real problem turned out to be talking with Loki the first time after Thor had made him the main player in his fantasies. It was a relatively short phone call, Loki complaining about their father and Thor barely got out a word. He didn’t quite know how he was supposed to act around Loki…

Luckily he didn’t have to think about that too much, because Jane finally decided to sleep with him. It turned out to be an immense relief that it was good and Thor had no troubles whatsoever to get excited with her despite his latest preferences. Sex with Jane was rather sweet, a bit vanilla, but Thor liked her and it definitely was enjoyable. The nasty stuff was all in his head and it wasn’t supposed to be acted out.

Then that night happened. They went to a party and Jane got a little tipsy while Thor was on the phone with Loki who threatened to climb out of the window, since Odin had grounded him. 17 years and grounded. Was that even legal?

They ended up at Jane’s place and Thor did anything but resist when she started to take his clothes off. Giving her slightly intoxicated state Jane was suddenly more open to suggestions and Thor knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help himself. Jane still wouldn’t get on her hands and knees, but the reverse cowgirl would do. Taking her from behind, staring on her back Thor could let his mind wander off, imganging broader shoulders, more defined muscles, a deeper voice…

It turned out to be the best sex they’ve had so far. At least for Thor.

 **** 

“Fuck you! You had no right to go into my room!”

“You are living in my house! Privacy is a right that you’ve lost behaving like a spoiled brat all the time. Your mother and I didn’t raise you like that!”

“You had no fucking right to go through my stuff!”

Thor just wanted to vanish. He had dreaded coming home anyway and now he had stumbled in the worst fight his father and Loki had ever had. Evidently Odin had been going through Loki’s stuff, looking for drugs, but he had found a magazine that suggested that his son wasn’t straight.

Now they were yelling at each other and Thor was just standing there.

“What is wrong with you? I didn’t raise you like that!”

“I am gay! What’s the fucking deal?!”

“You are not one of those people!”

“Those people?! What? Do you hate me even more now?”

It continued like this and Thor was trying to step in, only to be ignored. What could he say? Everything about this was bizarre. Their father was yelling at Loki, because he was disappointed in him. Because in his eyes being attracted to men was sick.

What did that make of Thor? He was attracted to his own brother…

“It must kill you, right? That your own flesh and body ends up being a faggot.” Loki spat that out and his expression made clear that he thought he had gained a little victory.

A second later he was crushed.

“At least that’s something I don’t have to worry about.”

Loki was smarter than him, he had always been smarter than him. He had figured it out while Thor was still trying to catch up with Odin’s word.

“What?” Loki’s voice was shaking, his expression frozen in shock and Odin sighed, visibly regretting what he had just said. “We wanted to tell you when you turn 18.”

Thor couldn’t say anything and he was aware that Loki was screaming, but he barely made out the words. Except for one.

Adopted…

Loki wasn’t really his brother. They didn’t share the same blood. They weren’t actually related. It was something that Thor would always remember. That moment when an immense weight was taken off him. Suddenly breathing was a lot easier when you weren’t being crushed by guilt and the knowledge that you were deeply disturbed. Thor wasn’t actually lusting after his little brother…

Information that would have meant something else entirely to him a year ago. Now it was almost absolution. Thor wasn’t attracted to his little brother, but a beautiful person.

A door was being slammed shut and Thor winced. Loki had run off.

They had learned the exact same thing and it meant something else entirely.

 ***

Loki didn’t return for two days and didn’t answer Thor’s calls. He had been staying at Fandral’s place which rubbed Thor the wrong way, but he didn’t say anything, because Loki was in a bad state.

“That’s perfect. Isn’t it? The one big disappointment in his life, but I’m adopted… so it doesn’t count, right?”

“Loki…”

“Don’t!” Loki snarled at him, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “It’s great… now I at least don’t have to fulfil his expectations anymore. You turned out just fine, you’re his real son after all.”

“Loki…”

“Fucking don’t!”

It was impossible to talk to him. For Thor it was finally okay again to be in the same room as Loki and now his brother was running away from him.

Thor had to go back to the campus and they didn’t get the chance to talk before that.

“He’s very upset… You gotta understand, Thor.”

Thor knew that Fandral was right, but it didn’t help him. “Why did he go to you anyway? I was there. He could have talked to me.”

“Yeah, but he got overwhelmed. He felt like he is not part of the family anymore and he needed to talk to someone else…”

Not part of the family anymore…

It was true to some extent. They weren’t really brothers. So Thor wasn’t crazy.

The next couple of months he tried reaching out to Loki, not really knowing what he wanted to happen if Loki should actually talk to him. Every attempt was met with refusal and their mother told Thor that she was deeply worried. Loki was never home, always at parties and hanging out with people that were a bad influence.

Thor eventually figured out that his best chance to talk to Loki would be if he went home while their parents were on one of their many trips. The opportunity presented itself faster than he would have thought.

Their parents left for some super important business dinner and would stay away overnight. Loki was going to stay at home and Thor didn’t tell anyone that he was going to be there too. Perhaps he should have, because he stumbled right into a party.

The whole house was full of people he had never seen before and he was pretty sure that Loki hardly knew any of them either. It took Thor almost half an hour to actually find Loki and he didn’t like what he saw.

One look at Loki’s eyes would tell anybody that he was high. That definitely looked different than when they had shared a joint. Whatever he had taken was something stronger. “Hey, Loki…”

Looking at him Loki seemed to need a second to recognize him. “What are you doing here?”

His speech was slurred and Thor told himself to keep calm, he had to try to understand what Loki was going through. “I live here. I wanted to talk to you. Make sure that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. Perfect… Fuck off.” When Loki tried to turn around Thor grabbed his arm. “Hey! I know you are upset, but you can’t treat me like that. I’m your brother and…”

“No, you are not! Why are you caring now!? You didn’t call or visit for months, so don’t act like you care…” Pulling his arm from Thor’s grasp Loki stumbled and the only thing that stopped him from falling to the floor was Thor’s quick reaction. “Loki, please, just let us talk and…”

“No. Fuck off!”

Pushing him away once more Loki moved away, barely staying on his own feet. Thor’s heart was racing in his chest. Loki had said it himself. They weren’t brothers.

Thor spent the next hour watching Loki from some distance, making sure that he was okay. If you could call it like that. Loki was jugging drinks and standing suspiciously close to some guy who eventually put his hand on Loki’s hip and Thor snapped.

“Okay, back off.”

The guy narrowed his eyes on him. “And who are you?”

“His brother. Now fuck off.”

Now Loki didn’t refuse anymore when Thor put an arm around him to steady him. His eyes were half closed and Thor knew that he was about to pass out. “Let’s get you to your room, okay. You need to lie down…”

Later Thor would have to check the entire house to find out what shit Loki had taken, but right he needed to get him away from the crowd. He pretty much dragged Loki upstairs, to his room and dropped him on the bed.

Loki kept lying motionlessly on his stomach, his arms next to his head. His breathing was soft, proving that he was fast asleep. Thor took a second to watch him, a hint of worry still present. Only god knew what kind of stuff Loki had taken at the party. A few guys who were known to deal with some shady shit were still downstairs. Thor would have to throw all of them out and…

“Loki?” Softly grabbing his shoulder Thor called his name a second time, but there was no reaction. Loki was completely out of it. Brushing his loose hair behind his ear Thor was taken aback by how beautiful Loki was, even in this state. Only half of his face was visible and it was still breathtakingly gorgeous. The small nose, his full lips and those lovely cheekbones. Not just his face. That body Thor had fantasised so much about was right in front of him…

The idea was absurd, but as soon as it had entered Thor’s mind it refused to leave. It was the only way he was ever going to have him. Loki wouldn’t know… and if Thor simply acted on his urges, why shouldn’t they go away?

Loki was right there and he had said it himself – they weren’t brothers.

Carefully Thor put his hand on Loki’s back, letting it trail lower, tracing Loki’s spine. Every part of him itched to touch Loki’s skin, to find out what it’d be like after thinking about it so long. Nobody would know…

That guy downstairs had been touching Loki. It was only a matter of time until somebody got to be with him. Or it had already happened. Nevertheless Loki had let Thor bring him away from that guy. He had let Thor bring him here…

Just once. Loki wouldn’t know and they weren’t actual brothers, so it wasn’t wrong.

Thor was back up on his feet and locked the door to the room before he had finished his last thought. When he returned to the bed his mind was made up and every part of his body was tingling with anticipation.

Loki didn’t react nor made a sound when Thor pulled his jeans down his hips, revealing his nicely shaped ass. Thor’s heartbeat was speeding up at the sight of it, realising that he was actually doing this, that he would be inside of it. Hopefully being the first to ever do this to Loki. Quickly running his fingers down one cheek Thor gave it a little squeeze before pulling the jeans down to Loki’s knees. After hesitating for a second Thor eventually discarded of them completely, like this it would be easier to move Loki’s legs.

Getting on the bed Thor knelt over his little brother, taking in the sight in front of him. Slowly he let his hands run up the smooth skin of Loki’s thighs before cupping his ass with both hands. Thor’s cock eagerly twitched in his jeans. He couldn’t remember being ever this turned on. By anyone he had been with. His patience was already wearing thin.

Slipping two fingers between the cheeks Thor trailed them down until he felt the rim of Loki’s entrance. Again, this touch didn’t get any reaction out of Loki. By now it seemed perfectly safe to assume that Loki would sleep through everything in his state.

That thought was disappointing and arousing at the same time.

Rubbing the tips of his fingers over the rim Thor felt the heat building beneath his own skin. He needed to be inside his little brother right now.

Luckily Thor wasn’t too far gone to notice that he would need something to make it easier, Loki was going to be wonderfully tight. Reluctantly Thor let go of Loki and leaned over him to reach for the nightstand. He wasn’t sure if he was going to find anything in the drawer, but he definitely couldn’t risk leaving the room to get some lube. Thor didn’t have to, because beside a book and a notepad there was indeed a little bottle stashed away in the drawer. For a second Thor was thrilled, then a feeling of jealousy came over him. If Loki had lube in his bedroom, did that mean that he had already fooled around with someone? Maybe, probably not. Thor perfectly remembered being 17, you liked to be prepared or to experiment with yourself. Ignoring these thoughts which were only wasting precious time Thor hastily covered his fingers with lube, not caring that a lot of it dropped on to the sheets.

With his left hand Thor spread Loki’s cheeks apart, so he could enjoy the sight of what he was doing and pushed the first finger inside of him. Just as tight as Thor had imagined and so warm, hot. It would be the best feeling in the world to have his cock inside of Loki. To move his finger inside that tightness wasn’t exactly easy which was all the more exciting, because it probably meant that Loki hadn’t done this before. After moving his finger in and out a few times Thor squeezed a second one in there, scissoring them to loosen Loki up. Thor’s need dictated the pace, getting quicker and quicker until he heard Loki moan softly. Instantly Thor stopped, his eyes darting to Loki’s face. The eye he could see was still closed, lips slightly parted and nothing else.

Releasing a soft breath Thor turned his attention immediately back to preparing Loki for his cock. He watched fascinatedly as his fingers kept disappearing in the little hole which was only waiting for him. Thor’s cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans and he rubbed himself against Loki’s thigh while his free hand was kneading Loki’s left ass cheek.

Thor had no idea how long he had to do this, but he knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. The last year had been nothing but waiting. Pulling out his fingers Thor hastily unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as his hard cock sprang free. Thor didn’t bother to get completely undressed, just pushed his jeans and underwear down until they were pooling around his ankles. This way he would have enough mobility.

Loki was lying right in front of him, ready and waiting, naked from the waist down. Thor’s cock twitched with excitement. After pushing Loki’s thighs a bit further apart Thor moved to straddle them, using one hand to grab Loki’s hip to slightly pull him up and the other one to line up his cock with the exposed hole. Thor shuddered at the mere touch and pushed forward, just wanting to finally get inside. He had to find out though that it was definitely different from being with a girl, he couldn’t just slide inside.

Tightening his grip on Loki to keep him from slipping from his grip Thor shoved his hips forward and kept pushing until the head of his cock breached Loki’s entrance. His breath was knocked out of his lungs when he slipped inside. This was it. Perfect. Utterly perfect. As soon as the head of his cock had entered Loki’s hole it became a little easier and the next hard thrust got almost half of his cock inside.

Putting both hands on Loki’s hips Thor halted for a second and held his breath. Bright spots were dancing in front of his eyes and he was overwhelmed by how good it felt to be inside of Loki. He hadn’t imagined him being this tight. Exhaling another time Thor delivered another hard thrust and simultaneously pulled Loki back onto his cock. Like this most of Thor’s cock was buried inside of Loki’s ass and it was glorious. Thor couldn’t help but groan in delight as those hot muscles squeezed him, gripping him so tightly that he didn’t think he would be able to move. Which was a shame because Thor was aching to pound this perfect ass.

Thor’s cock was inside of Loki. He got to do what he had so desperately longed for. The mere thought caused Thor to shiver and had to bite his lip. Adjusting his grip on Loki Thor tried to move but his little brother was so ridiculously tight around him, his body not giving into the intrusion yet. If Thor was to pull out it would probably be hard to get his cock back in. He would need to break him in before the real fucking could start.

Starting a slow grind Thor kept his eyes on Loki’s back, enjoying how the slim body was rocking with Thor’s movements. After a few moments of mostly just enjoying the tightness around him Thor pulled back the slightest little bit and eased back in. Perfect. Doing this again and again Thor slowly found it easier to move. Loki’s muscles were starting to give in, every time the glide got a bit smoother.

This was it. Now he could fuck Loki like he wanted to.

After pulling half-way out Thor pushed back inside that sweet heat in a first real thrust. Sparks of pleasure were exploding all over his body, burning beneath his skin and Thor was lost. Leaning forward Thor began to establish a rhythm of quick thrusts, loving every second of it. Still wanting more Thor shifted, covered Loki’s body with his own, only slightly propping himself up on his elbows for better leverage. He regretted not taking off Loki’s shirt or his own, now he couldn’t feel Loki’s skin against his own when he wanted to lick it, kiss and bite him. The new position had changed the angle of penetration and now kept his cock from getting as deeply inside of Loki as before, although he hadn’t even been able to enter him completely. His thrusts were shallower but by now he was literally fucking Loki open.

Riding his high Thor had to hold his breath to be sure he had heard right, not slowing down though. A slight groan, perhaps more like a whimper. Having Loki actually react to Thor fucking him, even in his current state, made Thor thrust harder into him and Loki’s eyelids were fluttering. Thor groaned in pleasure and bit down on Loki’s neck, the only part of his skin that he could reach.

Letting his eyes fall closed Thor concentrated on every new wave of pleasure that rolled through him. Nothing compared to this. Nobody had ever been this hot or tight. This was Loki and he was better than in any of Thor’s fantasies.

Thor kept fucking him at a steady pace when he decided that he wanted something different. More intimate. Stopping his movements felt horrible and it was actually hard to do, he was enjoying himself too much. Panting hard Thor got back up on his knees and slowly pulled out. He instantly felt cold, but that wasn’t going to last long. Using his feet Thor got completely rid of his jeans while grabbing Loki by his waist and his shoulder, carefully rolling him onto his back. Thor stripped off his t-shirt and considered to do the same with Loki, but that would be a rather difficult task and Thor didn’t have the patience to do that. Instead he grabbed the hem of Loki’s t-shirt and pushed it up as far as it would go, revealing Loki’s chest and nipples.

Licking his lips in anticipation Thor grabbed both of Loki’s legs and spread them as wide as possible. Getting between them Thor kept his eyes on Loki’s face as he positioned his cock and instantly slid back inside. Loki’s body was welcoming him, now it was so easy compared to his first try. Not stopping Thor moaned and from the pleasure he was receiving and from being able to look at Loki’s face while being inside of him. This way was better, like this Thor could get more of his cock into Loki. Not completely though, he still had to figure out the best position for that. For now this was perfect and Thor took advantage of the new setting, fucking Loki deep with long, slow but powerful thrusts.

“Oh, Loki… so good…”

Covering Loki’s body with his own Thor marvelled at the feeling of their skin touching, rubbing against each other with every one of Thor’s thrusts. Thor nipped at Loki’s neck, trailing kisses over it.

Another little moan caught his attention and Thor raised his head to look at Loki. His brother’s eyes were half open, but not looking at him. Not really. Dazed and unfocused, but so green. Seeing Loki’s eyes only fuelled Thor’s arousal and he sped up his thrusts, words flowing from his mouth.

“You feel so good, little brother…” Brushing his mouth over Loki’s Thor moaned. “God, I’ve waited for you for so long… you’re so tight…”

Loki’s eyes slid back closed and Thor instantly missed that marvellous green, wishing he could do this with Loki fully awake, but that wasn’t going to happen. Therefore Thor had to savour it. Kissing Loki softly Thor let himself go, his hips working at their own fast pace, driving his cock into that perfect tightness until the pleasure became too much and Thor came inside his little brother.

Letting his head fall onto Loki’s shoulder Thor panted heavily, feeling boneless and spent. This had been the most intense orgasm he had ever had, he had felt it all over his body, pleasure racing through his veins, making him dizzy.

Unfortunately the high didn’t last forever and Thor regretted that he hadn’t drawn it out longer. With a silent sigh Thor slowly pulled out, already missing that warmth. You immediately wanted to do something again when it felt that good. Leaning down Thor pressed a soft kiss on Loki’s cheek and brushed another strand of hair behind his ear. The complete lack of reaction made Thor bewail the circumstances of all of this, but he also knew that this was the only setting that allowed something between them to happen. It was okay though, because nothing that felt this good, something he had been missing for so long, that couldn’t be wrong. Also, it was only going to happen tonight anyway. Thor had to make most of it.

Sitting up Thor ran his eyes over Loki’s body, already thinking about all the things he hadn’t done. Like touching him, really touching him. First he took his time to completely take off Loki’s shirt which was indeed a difficult task without any help whatsoever. Eventually all the clothing was removed and Thor traced Loki’s collarbone with his fingers. Loki’s skin was perfectly smooth and soft, but not like a girl’s. Thor could feel the muscles beneath it. Gorgeous.

Now Thor took his time intensely exploring Loki’s body with his fingers and mouth. Rubbing his thumb over a nipple, then sucking softly on it. Leaving little bite marks on his stomach that would fade away quickly. Thor wasn’t surprised how little time it took for his cock to stir again. This was Loki after all. Reaching down Thor gave himself a quick tug, then rubbed himself against Loki’s thigh and found himself completely erect. Thor was getting goose bumps when he took a look at Loki’s already well used hole and pushed two fingers inside to find Loki wet and slick with his come.

Shivering with need Thor instantly pulled them back out and grabbed Loki’s thighs. Only now he hesitated a second, thinking how to arrange Loki’s legs in the best way to achieve what he had in mind. He experimentally pushed them up against Loki’s chest and saw how the new position raised Loki’s ass a little higher, just about right for Thor to enter him.

Content with his idea Thor moved in, hooking Loki’s legs over his shoulders, using the weight of his body and his outstretched arms to keep them in place. Loki’s face was right in front of his and Thor guided his cock with one hand, letting the head brush along Loki’s crack before placing it at his hole.

Thor pushed and his cock slid inside, kept entering Loki, not stopping, still sliding deeper until he was balls-deep inside his little brother. Loki had taken his entire cock and Thor was losing his mind. This was so much better. Every inch of him was inside, Loki’s ass was still tight and squeezing Thor in most delicious way.

The angle of the penetration was perfect. When Thor began moving he found out that he could fuck Loki especially deep like this, going all the way with each thrust. Loki’s body was rocking with each stroke, a particularly hard thrusts earning Thor a silent moan and a little grimace, but besides that Loki remained unresponsive. Which was a shame but allowed Thor to keep his relentless pace, pounding his little brother with all he had.

It was amazing. No girl could compete with Loki’s tightness or his heat. Nobody could take Thor so well, considering how difficult it had been to open him up first. Thor was the first.

That thought caused him to slam even harder into Loki, using his weight to push Loki’s thighs up even higher. He wanted to get even deeper inside, staking his claim.

A familiar tingle in his lower belly told Thor had he was rushing towards his climax and he refused to. It couldn’t already be over. Slowing down his thrusts Thor closed his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Loki’s perfect face and tried to calm himself down a bit, to stop himself from coming.

He kept the slow pace for a while until the need became overwhelming again and Thor continued to fuck Loki hard and fast. By altering the speed and intensity of his thrusts and one time even pinching his own cock Thor managed to last longer than he probably ever had, but eventually he spilled inside of Loki for a second time after pushing into him as deeply as he could.

Another orgasm that left Thor trembling and proved that this was okay, otherwise it wouldn’t feel as good. Thor had probably never felt better. Staying like this for a bit Thor let his heartrate slow down, kissing Loki’s neck. This was nice…

“Loki, you in there?”

The knock on the door made Thor freeze and second later he heard the doorknob being turned around. Thank god he had locked the door. Eventually Thor could hear somebody walking away from the door and Thor released a deep breath.

Okay, so somebody was looking for Loki, Thor should better get down and make sure nobody else came up to the second floor. Time to definitely end this party.

Reluctantly Thor pulled out and covered Loki with the blanket. Picking up his clothes from the floor Thor got dressed and slid out of the door. After quickly checking if anybody was upstairs Thor walked down to the first floor. “Okay, everybody! Party’s over!”

Luckily there weren’t so many people left, but it still took Thor some time throw them all out. Most of the people were around Loki’s age and easily scared into leaving. Hell, no way Thor was going to call their parents, but they didn’t know that. The house was a mess and Thor couldn’t care less about it. All he did was making sure that nobody had decided to stay anyway. When he was convinced that none of the guests was still here Thor hurried back upstairs into Loki’s room.

To his great delight Loki was still in the exact same position that he had left him. Pulling away the blanket Thor revealed the naked body underneath and his arousal hadn’t flagged one bit. Taking off his clothes Thor carelessly dropped them to the floor and then climbed back on the bed. After quickly covering his cock with lube Thor knelt down between Loki’s legs and took a hold of his thighs. Not wasting any time Thor entered Loki again with a sharp thrust and didn’t stop until his entire length was inside. Desire and instinct took over and Thor started to move, listening to the sound of his skin slapping against Loki’s, completely lost in each new wave of pleasure that came with every thrust.

 ***

Thor woke up in his own bed, feeling tired but sated and utterly perfect. After taking a long shower he went down the stairs to find the house still a mess and his parents at the breakfast table. They were surprised but pleased to see him. At least one good thing after facing the chaos that Loki’s party had caused.

Nobody even mentioned it and Thor was glad, because there was no question that this would cause another fight later on. They were half-way through breakfast when slow steps resounded down the hall. Something about them wasn’t quite right. All three of them looked up to see Loki coming towards them.

He was wearing sweatpants, a dark long-sleeved shirt and he looked like death warmed up. The tone of his skin seemed almost grey, his eyes were bloodshot and his expression was a constant grimace. Whatever Loki had taken last night, now the effects were still visible. Even more so than last night.

“Oh, so now you care to join us? Too late and clearly hungover.” Their father snorted and Thor felt a lump forming in his throat.

Everybody waited for the response. Loki always fired right back, he never missed a beat. Especially with their father.

An answer never came. Instead Loki slowly sat down on his chair and Thor didn’t miss how winced even though Loki tried to hide it.

“Don’t you believe that any of the staff is going to take care of this mess. You’re going to take care of that all by yourself.”

Still nothing. Loki remained silent the entire duration of the breakfast and Thor couldn’t touch his food anymore. All he did was staring at Loki who wouldn’t look at anyone.

It was only when Thor stood up from the table that Loki’s eyes met his. A second. More wasn’t necessary to make Thor understand that Loki knew. And that they definitely weren’t brothers.

They never would be.

 


End file.
